Memories Remembered
by blueshock
Summary: Sirius is bored just sitting at Grimmauld place, so he decides to look at a few photo albums. Plz R&R.
1. chapter 1

A/N: I added a bit more to the end. I thought this chapter was just a bit short. Hope you like it. Please review.

**Chapter One**

Sirius paced back and forth in the kitchen of his house. It had only been a month since Harry and his friends had gone back to school and everyone else had things to do. He couldn't leave the house. He couldn't watch tv, since Tonk's somehow managed to knock it over. He gave aloud sigh and stoped pacing.

"I need to do something," Sirius muttered, "or I'm going to go crazy."

Thinking of everything he could think of, only one thing came to his mind. He walked into the living room and looked around. The had to be there. He looked under the couches and in the cuboards. He still couldn't find what he was looking for. He sat down on the couch and thought about where he had stashed them. He smiled at the memory. He had taken James's and Lily's a few days before they were killed and hid them. He had just taken Emily's and Remus's a few months ago and put them next the James's and Lily's. He had also put his there. His smile turned into a frown as he looked at the ground. He sat up quickly with a big smile on his face. He turned around and looked down at the couch. He quickly pushed the couch over. It only made a little noise. Sirius got down on his knee's and opened a small compartment under the couch. He had been hiding things there for years. Inside the compartment were five books. He grabbed them all and ran up to his room. He looked around his room to make sure no one was watching him. Only one person knew he had these and that was by accident. He locked his door and quickly sat down on his bed.

"Finally," Sirius said, holding his the books, "I can finally look at all these photos of when we we were in school and the few years we were out of school."

He looked at the five books he had and decided to look at his first. He didn't start at the beginning. He started at the very back. The last photo he had added was a group photo of Remus, Lily, Emily, James, and himself. He laughed at the photo, since none of them wanted to look normal.

_Memory_

"Can we please get on with this photo," Sirius asked, folding his arms.

"Just give us a second," James said, "It will be the best photo in your book, I promise."

"It better be," Sirius said with a grin.

Sirius looked at James, Remus, Emily, and Lily and tried not the laugh. Remus's hair was a very bright blue, while Emily's was a bright red. Lily had her hair green and James's hair was purple.

"Now," James said, "your turn."

"Fine," Sirius said, "but I'm only doing this for the photo."

Sirius pointed his wand at his hair and muttered the spell, turning his hair bright pink.

"Shall we get in position?" Remus asked.

"Pink heads in the middle," Sirius quickly said, standing next to Remus and James.

Emily and Lily just rolled their eyes. Emily stood next to Remus, while Lily stood next to James.

"Smile," Sirius said.

_End of memory_

Sirius shook his head. It was one of the best days he had ever had. Emily and Lily had put a spell on the photo to make the colors of their hair change every second. He turned the page and looked at one of the worst days he had ever had. It was him in a dress at a dance. He remembered that day really well. No one would let him forget that he had been wearing a hot pink dress. The next day was even worse since McGonnagall had gave them two weeks of detention. He remembered that Emily didn't get in trouble and that Lily had slapped James acrossed the face.

He turned to the next page to see that it was a picture of himself, Remus, and James next to the whomping willow. He remembered that Peter had volenteered to just stand on the knot until the photo was over.

_Memory_

"We have to get a picture by this tree," Sirius said, "this is where we had so many good adventures."

"I hate photos," Peter said, "I'll just stand on the knot so you can be close."

"Good idea," Sirius said as Peter turned into a rat and stood on the knot.

"You always have to take photos," James said, "Is that book filled up yet?"

"Nope," Sirius said, "There is lots of pages left."

"Can we just please get this over with," Remus said, "I hate being by this tree."

"Fine," Sirius sighed, "Get in the position."

Remus stood by James, who stood by Sirius.

_End of memory_

Sirus just laughed at the memory and turned the page. The smile on his face quickly turned to a frown at the next photo in his book. He had accidently taken it. It was supposed to be a picture of Emily and Lily standing in the library, reading books. Instead of them being the only ones in the photo. Snape had managed to get himself in the photo. Sirius remembered that he had dropped his camera and had hexed Snape, since Snape was clearly going to hex Lily. He had gotten a week of detention for hexing Snape into a shelf causing it to fall down.

Sirius gave a small laugh. It had been really funny to watch him hit the books and knock over about five rows of books. He got ready to turn the page.

"Sirius," He heard Remus yell, "We're back. We got something to tell you."

Sirius quickly closed the book and hid them under his pillow. He went to the door and unlocked it. He locked it back up when he left. He didn't want anyone else to know that he had those. He told himself that once they were done talking to him, he would go back up and continue looking at them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I do hope to update sooner. Well, enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Two**

Sirius hurried and did what he needed to do, before heading back to his bedroom. He sat down on his and pulled out the photo albums. He went back to the page he had been on. He flip the page to see the next picture. It was a picture of James and Lily. James didn't look happy in the picture and neither did Lily. Sirius remembered this day, it was hard to forget.

_Memory_

"Come on Lily," James said, looking at the very angry Lily, "I didn't mean to lose it."

"It was my only one," Lily yelled, folding her arms.

"I didn't know," James said, "I wasn't thinking.

"You never think," Lily yelled some more, "that book was my first book I ever bought for school."

Sirius had just stood there, watching them argue over a book. After awhile of listening to them yell, he pulled out his camera. He whistled and they looked at him. He quickly took a picture and ran for his life, not wanting to get hit with anything.

_End of memory_

Sirus shook his head. He had never seen anyone get so upset over a book. Sirius turned the page and gave a small laugh. It was a picture of him, James, Remus, and Peter as babies. He remembered how hard it was to do anything as a baby. He also remembered they had tried to fly a broom, which was probably the worst idea they had ever had.

Sirius turned the page and stared at the picture. It was a picture of Lily and Emily in a tent outside the castle. They had decided to have a camp out. He gave a laugh as he remembered what had happened that night.

_Memory_

Lily and Emily sat in the tent, telling ghost stories. Lily had her wand lit and near her face with a dark expression on her face.

"The poor little orphan girl looked out the window," Lily said in a dark voice, "she saw her mother, she called out but there was no answer. The little orphan girl ran down the stairs and out the door. She looked around, but couldn't see her mother anywhere. As she headed back inside, than felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She turned around and there was the girls mother, pale and lifeless. The next day the little orphan girl was found dead. Some say if you stand in the spot the little orphan girl died, you can feel her mothers cold hand on your shoulder."

"You're not that good are you?" Emily asked, shacking her head.

"Sorry," Lily laughed, putting her wand down, "I was just making it up as I went along."

Just then there was ruffling noised outside. Lily and Emily quickly moved to the middle of their tent and looked around. Something seemed to be going around their tent. Than the tent opened and they screamed. Sirius and James looked at them for awhile, before laughing.

"That's not funny," Lily said, shaking her head.

"It was actually," James laughed.

"Wait," Sirius quickly said, pulling out his camera.

Lily and Emily looked at each and shaking their heads. Sirius lifted the camera and they quickly posed as he took the shot.

_End of memory_

Sirius shook his head. He remembered after that, they made them leave so they could get some sleep. He never figured out why they were camping outside in the first place. He turned to the next page and laughed. It was a picture of Snape tied to a tree. There were people laughing all around him. He remembered James had gotten three weeks detention by McGonagall. Snape had tried to get James back for that prank, but everything Snape did always backfired.

Sirius shook his head and turned to the next page. He looked at the picture. It was him and Emily hovering on a broom. Emily was sitting on his shoulders, while he was standing on the broom. He remembered how Remus freaked out over the whole thing.

_Memory_

"Are you balanced?" Emily asked, looking at Sirius.

"Yes," Sirius rolled his eyes, "just get on already."

Emily looked around before sitting on Sirius's shoulders. He lifted up off the ground, while Emily held onto his shirt. He let the broom hover close to the ground before stepping on it. James shook his head as the broom slowly lifted off the ground, until it was at least three feet off the ground. Remus watched, looking more than worried.

"You really shouldn't be doing this," Remus said.

"Don't worry," Sirius said with a grin, "I ain't going to drop her."

Emily laughed, while James pulled out the camera. Remus shook his head as James took a picture. After the picture was taken, they fell off the broom. Sirius had broken his arm and Emily had been fine, just a bit scratched up.

_End of memory_

Sirius remembered how angry Remus was at him, that he didn't talk to him for about three days. Sirius turned to the next page. He looked a bit shocked, there was no picture there. He rolled his eyes, thinking he just skipped a page. He turned to the next one and saw a picture Remus as a werewolf. He remembered how hard it was to actually get that picture. He also remembered after how Remus had told him how much of an idiot he was.

"Sirius, we need your help," Sirius heard Arthur yell from downstairs.

Sirius quickly put the photo album away and went back downstairs to see what they needed. He wanted to hurry so he could continue to go through his old photos. There were stil alot more he wanted to see.


End file.
